The Legend of Zelda: Heroine of Time
by Ai MacLean
Summary: 1st I don't own anything in this story (Future Disclaimer for story) 2nd My best freind wrote this NOT me.Read the story to find out about it. rated for Violence and cursing.
1. Prolouge

_**The Legend of Zelda: The Heroine of Time**_

Prolouge

A young girl walked through the Great Forest of the Swamp Lands. She walked alone, a grim look on her smooth and beautiful face. She would have been a man's best dream, but the fact that there were two very deadly swords strapped to her back proved that she would be hostile. Her tall, slender body was perfect for performing swift kicks and fatal strikes with the swords. But the scariest thing about her was that she loved the fact that people feared her. She was a fugitive, wanted in all areas, her name being Taki.

Anyway, she was walking along, and a rather fat looking money purse was clinking around, fresh with new addings. Because it clinked so much, it attracted the attention of another character who also had a newly filled purse. The person was another female, wearing a long dress with a split down the sides. Her crimson hair was up in a bun, two long bangs down the side of her face. Her eyes were the same color as her hair. Taki and the other girl intercepted, the intruder walking suddenly beside her. They both stopped at the same time, sensing that they had been robbed from one another. Their weapons clashed against one another, the new gilr having a two-handed sword.

CLING!!! CLANG!!!

Their weapons were a blur as they fought endlessly. Taki jumped back from the intruder and sheathed her swords. She then put her arms together so that one was on top of the other. Her body began to glow, and she charged forward at an unbelievalbe speed, unsheathing her sword so that it would go through the enemy's body.

However, the other girl blocked the attack, and accidentally caused the sleeve on Taki's bodysuit to slip down a little on her right hand. The intruder saw what is known as a Theive's Tatoo on her hand. She then backed away, and showed her the tatoo on her hand. Taki stood still, and raised an eyebrow.

"So, you're a fellow theif as well? I see," Taki said." My name is Taki-San, but everybody just calls me Taki."

" Hello. My name is Kitrina; just call me Kit. I am indeed a fellow theif. I have also heard of you; you happen to be wanted and also a skilled fighter," Kit said, and bowed.

" Hmm." Taki smirked, and then noticed a slight tear in her bodysuit. " You're pretty good too." She returned Kit's bow.

Their eyes met again, this time with a warm feeling. They both knew that this was the start of a beautiful friendship.


	2. ch1 Three's company

_Thanks for the reviews guys! Sorry I haven't posted the story in a while; I got really busy moving! Also, it might be a while before I can post more of it, so I'll try to put up as much as possible. Thanks for your patience and Enjoy!_

**Chapter 1:**

**Three's Company**

(2 years later) Taki and Kit had been friends for quite a long time. Both learned about each other, from where their village was to their fighting skills. Taki found out that Kit could turn into a beautiful white wolf, her true form, at will. Also, Kit was part of the clan of the Kit-Soon. However, when Kit asked Taki of her early life, the girl would quickly change the subject. This especially happened when Kit asked specifically of Taki's childhood. All Kit could get out was that she was orphaned at a young age and had foster parents.Plus, Taki had run away at he age of twelve. Not to mention Taki's mysterious box...

Kit and Taki also shared their talents. Kit was a part-time theif, great hunter, and a wonderful chef, but strict on rules. Taki was a theif, tracker, and, if the pay was good, an assassin. The girls knew each other well and were the best of friends.

Since they had just finished "visiting" Clock Town of the deep south and had traveled all day back into Hylian territory, they stopped for camp. The field they were in was bordered by the Kokiri Forest and Kit noticed Taki kept glancing behind her after they had ventured close to the trees. Sometimes the wolf herself would smell something unusual.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Do you hear something?"

"Yes and no." Taki answered.

"Well, come over here and eat. I caught some wood pidgeon and put up a fire."

"Yummy!" Taki smiled and sat down beside the fire.

Suddenly, Kit's ears stood up.

"Wh-...! " Taki felt something rub against her neck, her most ticklish spot. It was all chaos afterwards. Like a spring, Taki sprung up and started to bat at her neck. Even after her hand came into contact with the object, she didn't stop until she was sure it was gone. By then, Kit had turned into a human and had caught the thing in a bottle.

It was a curious sight: a small, dragonfly sized purple light fluttered around inside on dragonfly like wings! A long line of cursing could be heard from the creature, aka, a fairy. Taki cocked her head in amusement because she had just learned a few new words!

"Hey, you, there's no need for that!" Kit growled. The noise stopped immediately. "Now, I'm going to let you out, but you'd better tell us your name and why you so rudely snuck up on us."

She uncorked the bottle and the fairy spoke as it flew out.

"Hello! I'm sorry for following you. I was just hungry and your food smelled so good! Unlike my mom's cooking..."

"So, are you going to tell us your name, or do I have to pick your brain for it?" Taki unsheathed her sword on her shoulder, still not trusting the creature.

"Oh! How silly of me! My name is Narrator Tasslewing Navigator Tatl Tael..."

_Two Hours Later_

"...Nag Pixiewings..."

Both girls had lost hope of learning and listening to his full name and had fallen asleep from exhaustion. Eventually, Taki's eyes fluttered open and she quickly picked up her head. Nudging Kit, she whispered to the wolf as she grabbed a pidgeon and tried to eat: "He's still saying his name!"

There was a small plop as the meat in Kit's mouth fell out when her mouth hung open in complete awe.

"...Lightfoot Magick. Nice to meet you! Boy, all that talking made me hungry." He moved over to the pidgeons.

'Thank the gods he stopped!' Taki thought to herself.

"Everybody just calls me 'Narr'(pronounce:air with a n in front of it."nair".). You guys are in luck; I know this forest like the front of my wing. It's dangerous, so I should help you get through. If you want, you can come rest at my tree and with my family tonight." Narr said. he flew off without any more discussion.

Taki hoped as she walked behind him that his family wasn't as talkitive as he was!

When Narr said he'd take them to his tree, she thought it was just a weird name for a fairy's house, not an actual tree! But it was a nice comfy tree, a giant oak, so Taki only had to bend her head just a little bit. Kit seemed familiar with these kind of things, smiling as she walked towards the giant tree.

"Well, here we are!" Narr grinned, stating the obvious.

As he did, two tiny fairies sped out from the tree, one blue and the other pink.

"Hey! Tale, Nag! C'mere, I missed you!" He cried, greeting his little brother and sister.

"NARRATOR TASSLEWING NAVIGATOR MAGICK! " a voice bellowed from behind.

Suddenly, another fairy, green this time, came rushing, whacking Taki down on her butt.

"Hey! " she started, but the green one did not hush.

"Narr, how dare you leave the house without telling me and get yourself in trouble! I told you if you stepped out of line one more time..."

"Excuse me, but... um, hey, but... HEY! SHUT UP!" Taki yelled suddenly.

The fairy did become quiet, but it turned slowly towards her. "What do you want, human?"

"Mother, please. These are my friends. Be nice!" Narr pleaded.

"Mother? _Friend?_?' Taki thought.

"Tidy! I just recognized you! Wow! It's really you!" Kit suddenly said with a smile. She galloped to the fairy, gently but warmly hugging her.

"Kit! Nice to see you too!" Tidy said.

'Am I missing something?' Taki thought to herself again. 'I guess I'm just the bodyless voice today.'

"C'mon, I just put soup on the table. Come join us and stay for the night. It's no problem." Tidy chattered, flying off with Narr and Taki following.

' Yum! Maybe they'll have other goodies, too!' Taki thought to herself for the millionth time that night.


	3. Chapter 2 The Dream

_Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Enjoy this short but informative chapter!_

**Chapter 2:**

**The Dream**

Narr's father, Tass, was there waiting at the table, along with Tale and Nag. He didn't talk much and his color was unique. he was orange. Not many fairies are orange. After dinner, in which everybody was quiet because Narr was being totally disgusting as he was trying to beat his record of fourteen burps in a row, Tass and Tidy set out moss beds.

"I hope you're comfortable!" Tidy cooed, but Kit's legs were already kicking as she hunted in a dream and Taki was snoring.

The fairies went to sleep and all was in order. Suddenly, Taki started to toss and turn, moaning in her slepp as she had a nightmare.

"No...It's so.. dark and cold... help me...NO!" she cried out.

In her dream, she was standing alone in front of a great castle. The drawbridge of the castle was closed, but then it lowered. A white horse carrying a woman and a young, handsome man went racing by, and the boy looked back. Taki's eyes followed the horse, then looked back at the entrance. A large, muscular man riding a pitch balck horse with armor clopped up by her. The man had black armor on also. He had orange hair and bushy eyebrows. Deep, brown eyes stared back at her, but they were flared over by some unknown evil and craziness. He had a tan of the thieves to the west. Taki knew he was evil immediatly.

The man grinned a horrible grin and came up a few steps. He frowned and cried out in frustration as he almost fell off when a blinding light from the sky shone down on her. She looked into the light, saw nothing, but when she looked down, there was a wonderous blue, shining sword in her hand. Strangly, the sword was familiar in her grasp and she felt safe in its presense.

Then she woke up.

The next morning, Taki told Kit, Tass and Tidy about her dream. They all looked at each other and for the first time since Kit and Taki had been there, Tass spoke, with a very deep voice, mind you.

"It is time.


	4. The Great Deku Tree

_Oh my feaking god... I just noticed how long it's been since I updated... about a year! Hopefully that's going to change since I'm back home now in Florida (yes, Anime Creature is my source of Internet access; be sure to thank her and be NICE to her or I'll HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH! I heard she got really BAD reviews and it really pssed me off.) Anyway, the tempo's gonna pick up now now soon, so hang onto your butts._

Chapter 3- The Great Deku Tree

"You two should go see the Great Deku Tree. Kit, be sure to tell the Tree about the young miss here and he will give you directions." Tass had told them. Now they were walking through the forest, along with Narr. Taki didn't understand what he had meant earlier when he said that he was their "guardian fairy", but she did know that he was getting very annoying.

Kit was everywhere in the forrest, beautiful as a wolf with the light shining off her snow white fur. Taki looked at her with some envy for her looks, silently wishing that she could have the possibility of the wolf's beauty. Her black hair, with its steaks of her natural golden-blonde hair, was very plain in its ponytail atop her head.

Narr stopped while she thought this, almost smacking into her face. "Now, we're going to the Kokiri Forest, home of the Great Deku Tree," he turned towards the theif," behave yourself while you're here; these people are very magical. You wouldn't want to offend them or their society."

Taki had an urge to shove a set bomb down his would-be throat, but resisted as they walked through a treed doorway. As she looked about, surprise jumped quickly to her upon seeing no one but children looking back at her. Kit remained silent, walking forward with her head pointed the same way; however, when a little girl appraoched, she could not help to look back.

"Hi! Welcome to the Kokiri Forest!" she said cheerfully. Her green hair bounced as she spoke.

The theif bent down carefully, hands on her knees as if she were a mother cooing her child. "You know, it's not a good idea to talk to strangers, little girl. Where's your mommy, anyway?"

The girl giggled,"I'm sorry, but I'm not a little girl. I'll be 109 on Wednesday."

Narr brushed past her with an impatient sigh,"Don't mind her, Saria. She's new to this area. Could you give us some directions? Your spells have my memory all screwed up and I can't remember the way. We need to get to the-"

"-Deku Tree. Yes, I know. Follow closely."

Taki fell back as they began to walk, embarassed in her assumption. The small party climbed up a cliff, crossed a bridge, walked up some stairs, until reaching another doorway. Along the way, Taki noticed with strange interest and genuine curiousity that the only residents were the elves that looked like children. They looked out of grass huts and treehouses, some with smiles and others with a look of discomfort. Saria stopped at the doorway, the theif once again almost running into someone. "Through here. 'Ware the Boko Babas and fair travels to ye."

Kit gave a polite bow to her elder. Her companions followed, fireflies whisping past their faces. The bugs seemed to disregard the fairy, buzzing softly around him. There were flowers everywhere, and as they progressed, they saw some kind of mutated Venus fly trap snap at them with poisoned teeth in the flower-bud. The flowers were to the side, hugging the wall, so the travelers simply ignored them and walked around. The passageway was only about ten feet wide, winding about from left to right for several minutes. Finally the path split and opened to a great chamber, the sun free to shine in onto the leaves of the gargantuin tree before them. A face melded with natural things, such as knots,vines,leaves,and holes, making up a bearded man's face. The eyes seemed to sparkle in the sun as though there was water inside, but Taki was smart enough to know that this was the giant magical being the Kokiri protected and worshiped.

Kit approached the tree, turning into a human to bow down on one knee. There was a deep rumble, some of the sound forming rough words. Kit spoke slowly and seemingly with difficulty in the same language, interrupted by the tree.

She sighed appreciatively. "Thank you, sempai. Anyway, I have guided her here. I expect that Narr's Touson explained the circumstances to you."

The rumbles this time sounded amused at first, quickly turning serious. The Kit-Soon nodded occasionally, speaking to it respectively. At the last remark the tree made, her eyebrows raised. "You speak true? This _is_ interesting. You are positive both of them?"

Another rumble, followed by a long series of what Taki imagined to be an explaination. Finally it finished and Kit stood to bow forward, her slivers of bangs coming to slide down. "I see. Then it will be done. "

She turned to leave, Narr lagging behind to give his regards to the Deku Tree. Taki waited to bring up the rear, stopping suddenly as a voice whispered in her head.

_"Be not who you are, but who you are destined to be..."_

Taki looked back, her heart pounding at the words she knew the tree had just told her. Why was all this happening to her, and why did everyone seemed so interested in her? Most importantly, why did everyone seem to know more about her than she did?

She turned to leave almost frantically, her heart pounding so hard it was uncomfortable. All things would become clear in time, for better or for worse.

_A/N: Well, there you go. I'm hoping to really get things going after this, especially since the story's been done for... I dunno... A FREAKING YEAR! I want to get done and start posting more of the story! I have the sequal that I'm working on and a small series serving as the bridge to three of the games. I really enjoy this series and want to do as much as I can. Which reminds me: I would like to animate this story and the rest of it as an Internet series where hopefully it will get noticed. This is like the third time I've put up a notice: I need Animators! Specifically manga-kas, but those who can do backgrounds or anything else like that are welcome too! Any info is welcome; let me know at and my ACTUAL username is _Fuu and Momo419_. Review please! _


	5. Prince of Destiny

_Anime creatue aka Krusnik 07: I am sooo sorry for not posting this as soon as she wrote it! you can all kill me now... but my computer died on me and then I was moving and my sister did a whole thing with the computers and everything and tonite 12-29-06 I finaly had the energy (2 cups of STRONG coffee) to get the hard drive into my new computer so I posted this as soon as it was done YAY and I'm posting the next chappie as soon as I make sure that it is done! luv ya!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Hey, what's with this? No reviews in like forever? That's not very nice! Reviews help me, encourage me, let me know y'all care about little ole me! I asked nicely! Review please!!! PLEASE?!_

Chapter 4- Prince of Destiny

After meeting the Deku tree and receiving their next directions, the trio set off north. Almost all day, Taki was quiet, her thoughts dwelling on the whisper that now haunted her. She didn't understand anything that the Tree had told her ; perhaps it had to do with that feeling she would get sometimes... a feeling of sudden loneliness or emptiness, like something or someone were missing. She wasn't sure, but her dreams were now plagued with strange images of both creatures and people, sometimes either one of them feeling oddly familiar even though she were sure she had never seen any of it. Especially with the young man in the Royal Family tunic, it all brought a supernatural sense in her mind.

It was clear that night when Kit decided to stop for camp, Narr eagerly flying low beside her as she roasted their food. Taki was nodding off in the distance, but as a mouth-watering aroma drifted up from the strange looking fish on the roast, she became fully awake and aware. She got up as Kit took out plates, crouching down to look at the fish on the stokes.

"What the hell _are _those things?"

"Gyorgs," the Kit-Soon replied without looking up,"Normally they aren't very tasty, but if you know what you're doing they're delicious. Plus you won't get bitten; even after you remove the head, the mouth still snaps."

Taki made sure to step back a few steps just in case, since the heads were still on the chopping board just inches away. Afterwords, Kit set out two steaming plates of the food and nicely set aside a small herb-bowl full of food for Narr. The food was tender with a pinch of both sweet and sour, but once again Taki's mind was distracted. Soon after, she was lying down on her bed-roll drifting off to sleep, the fire burning low to embers close to her. She slept hard, her breathing heavy, but going steady as pictures swirled in her head.

Her dreams took her to the castle she had seen so many times before, this time not causing her to feel uneasy or scared. There was a sense of peace surrounding her, and a soft song drifted through her head. Soon she was in her mother's arms as just a small child, comforted by the song she was becoming increasingly familiar with. The thief, even in her sleep, was envyous of how beautiful her mother was and how well she could sing. Taki knew it was impossible for her to even dream to sing that well; her voice sounded like a Dinofos when it came to that, so she had given up on the whole idea. However, as the lullaby came to her more often, she sometimes found herself unintentionally humming it to herself during the day as they all walked.

Taki was peaceful that night even though her dreams were memories she couldn't remember while concious, and as morning came, Kit had to arose her friend so they could continue.

xXx

In the distance, Hyrule Castle slowly came into view, towers rising up hundreds of feet and overlooking the marketplace below. Taki and her companions came cautiosly to the drawbridge, now open for travelers for the day, and looked over the side to the river as they crossed. The thief silently noted that this was the same castle, complete with the drawbridge, that had repeatedly appeared in her dreams. A guard looked their way as the women and the fairy passed by, but otherwise no one paid them any mind. The market itself was crowded in the morning shopping, more specifically the women!

Narr looked with awe, as this was his first time in an actual city/ castle marketplace. There were about a million booths full of food, silks, spices, and animals ready for sales everywhere you turned. He was overwhelmed and even a little scared as several times people swatted at him or dogs loose from their owners barked and snapped at him ("Richard! Get yourself away from that horrid bug!!!"). He followed quickly as Taki picked up the pace, shoving people out of her way to go to the castle. He couldn't see her face, but if he could he would've seen a look close to that of a trance upon her smooth features.

Soon, they had pushed themselves through to a clear, sunny path up a hill, up ahead a barred gate with a guard standing watch. Taki continued up this way without a word, dragging her companions with her. Even as she approached the barred gate, her pace did not slow down until reaching a small cliff only about twenty feet from the gate. At this point she swiftly jumped up, grabbing hold of a jutting rock attached to the cliff, using the branches of a nearby tree for support. Kit transformed into a wolf to follow soon after, the guard still not noticing them. Narr floated up just as the women were already going forward to the next obstacle. There were at least ten more guards standing outside, but still Taki did not slow down. Something was calling for her on the wind, but she knew that she could and would trust it.

It took them only a matter of minutes to out-manuever the guards at their posts, not disturbing a one or leaving a trace of their presence. The women's experience with thievery was truly useful in this case, especially when they came to the wall with nothing near them but the river running around the castle by the drawbridge. Even so, Taki was able to find the small hole caused by rats and erosion almost instantly, as though she knew the place upside down, inside out and everything in between.( A/N: ") Taki crawled in first, followed by Kit as a wolf, and finally Narr, who still had the easiest time of them all.

There was nothing past them now but a hedge maze, blooming brightly in compliment to the gardener. Once free of the bushes, the travelers found a courtyard of comfortable size before them, and standing by the window at the far side, was the young man from Taki's dreams.

She stepped forward without a word, leaving the two behind her. As she got closer, the young man slowly noticed her presence as well, turning around to show his face covered by spiky, gloden locks of hair. Kit at this point, gulped suddenly as her heart gave an involuntary leap and raced in her chest, feeling as though she had just run a hundred miles in under a minute.

As Taki stopped to take in the stranger's face, he smiled kindly at her as though he were her best friend."Welcome, traveler. I have been waiting for some time now. I am Sheik, Prince of Destiny, son of Zelda. "

"I'm..." her voice trailed off as she suddenly realized she couldn't remember who she was. Her mind was foggy, as though something deep were stirring inside her head. "I can't remember..."

He nodded in understandment, reaching down in his pocket to take out a sky-blue instrument, held easily in his palm. "I believe that this belongs to you, then."

She took it bravely, warmth seeking into her from her hand like it was a faucet. A tune played softly in her haed, and soon she found herself humming along with it like she would hum the lullaby. Sheik heard her do so and nodded. "It is you. How I have waited for this day! Many questions will be answered now that you have arrived, for your sake as well as mine. I do hope you are willing to accompany me, right?"

She nodded without question, waving a hand back to her companions. Sheik caught sight of the Kit-Soon and his eyes raised as he started to scan over her. He also noted the fairy just above her. The "thief" saw with pure curiousity thet Sheik's eyes were the color of saphire, sparkling like the jewel itself in the sunlight.

He turned back to her, "Let us continue on to the Temple of Time."

She followed closely behind him like a wisp of cloud, seeing that he could go through the front gates of the castle without the guards so much as looking at him. As they were claer for a few minutes of the guards, Sheik spoke to all of them. "This matter concerns all of you. Evil is upon us, my friends. As we speak it is already breathing down our necks, waiting ever-so-patiently for the signal from the King. You will learn more of this matter at the temple, for not even I know too much myself. "

They all nodded solemly, suddenly remembering a strange feel in the atmosphere around them and how strangely the animals had been behaving, almost like before a hurricane or large storm. Almost as though they awaited Death to come to them.

Sheik turned suddenly off the main path just before reaching the marketplace, which was still crowded-if not even more so- and lead them up to a large stone building. There were runes and symbols, more commomly a set of three triangles protected by a great bird, decorating the tops of the door. He stopped abruptly before the doors, signaling for the others to do the same." This is where all will be revealed," he turned to the thief,

"you will be needed here the most. Are you ready?"

"Yes," there was no fear in her voice, clear as a bell and as sharp as a sword's blade. She was truly ready for her destiny.

As they stepped inside, all four suddenly felt the same.

_A/N: Please, please give me a review! I 'm on my freakin knees, here! Anyway, the tempo's picking up now, and the action's gonna start in the next chapter after the next one, too. More characters are going to be introduced, the story's going to be laid down, and the/my main idea is going to be revealed. All in one chapter! Read please and leave me a review! If you do that then I'll stop bugging and give you a brownie... yes, a brownie. I can cook really good and we just so happen to have like three hundred packages of brownie mix in my cupboard. ...Please?_


	6. UPDATE!

UPDATE!!

okay the writer of this story is Fuu and Momo419 here on ff(dot)net. she finally got her own account! (YAYZ!) ehem anyways... here's a note from her -

3333333333333333333333333333333333

Just to let you know, I am a writer in training and so I accept REASONABLE criticism so that I might learn to improve. Also, one of my other pieces of work is The Legend of Zelda: The Heroine of Time . That is mine and not Ai MacLean's; at the time of its creation I didn't have a user name so I used my best friend's pen name (although she loves it so much I'm sure she'd love to have it herself). Also a neat fact is that I am working on a sequel (yes, HoT is done already), then a series, and then another story. I have a lot of work to do!

**D: I lost the notebooks that these stories were in!! (goes into a corner and cries) Anyway, I won't be posting anymore of those anytime soon...but I will continue with this story line! **

3333333333333333333333333333333

yes that is direct from her profile. it is true, she lost her notebooks cries. it is also true that the fic is done (i forced her when she came down for vacation 2 years ago to finish it .)

now, she's got other very good fics on her profile, and on paper, so i suggest checking them out .

between me and her we're gonna work on getting this fic back up and running, but that will take some time unfortunately. this update is just to let ya'll know WTH is going on .

sorry for all the delays, but this fic is gonna get better.

oh and in case no one read my profile ('cause who really reads those?... besides me lol)

this fic is considered an AU.

also, Kit is not a mary sue . neither is taki. later on will be more character depth for these two, well, more in this fic and more in the others.

there are at least 4 sequels and a prequel for this fic. the prequel and one of the sequels will be written by me. ( so they're gonna stink up the joint :wink: . ) the others will be written by Fuu, with me as editor and creative consultant for kit and all her descendants/ancestors.

i do believe that is everything we know right now. (or what i know/ what she told me anyways)

once again, sorry for all delays :goes and beats the peeps who "lost" her folders with a stick:

-Ai


End file.
